1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the organization and display of media objects, and, more particularly, to a new class of metrics for ranking media objects, such as images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing web sites allow users to comment upon or review media such as books or movies. However, conventional web sites are limited in the type of information concerning media objects that can be provided either directly by a user or indirectly through the user's actions, and the use of that information to generate search results.
Search results rely upon rankings of items to determine the most relevant items to be presented to the searcher. These rankings may be based upon criteria such as the number of times a particular item was “clicked on” or viewed by a user. It is desired to make available a wider variety of user-derived information concerning media objects, and to develop more relevant rankings for media objects based upon that information.